The Power of Love
by Elemental
Summary: New power, new allies, new tasks - means NOTHING when Harry enters his 7th year after joining an ancient Order.
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

"Good evening Godric." 

One of the four figures spoke. They were dressed in deep red robes with gold trim that covered their entire bodies, whether there was anything underneath them was difficult to tell. The figures were behind a large redwood bench, and it could not be determined if they were sitting or standing unless you actually looked behind it.

"Good evening, Elementals." The man in front of them looked highly intimidating. Although his frame was hidden underneath similar robes to the four figures, it was easy to see that he had huge muscle definition. The man's face was the only thing truly visible. He had short black hair, a battle hardened face and strange gold eyes. It was the eyes that would often scare the opponent, due to the fact that by gazing into them, you felt as if their owner were staring straight through you.

"We trust you have good news for us." Another separate figure spoke, this one sounding very feminine, and she didn't sound too happy at seeing the man in front.

"It is always good news, my Lady, but as much as I wish to continue this game", a slight snort could be heard from the other three figures, "my search for a new Phoenix Guard has been found." The man sounded very happy by saying this, however it was not reciprocated by the others.

A figure with a very deep voice spoke. "When we asked you to find a new Guard, we were expecting at least a decade, not two days. I for one hope you have chosen wisely." The figure said the last part in a very grim tone.

Godric looked at the ground nervously before regaining his composure. Raising his left hand, red and gold sparks shot out of his palm and formed a massive ball. White light came from it and began to form a picture.

"He may be very young, but with training he will become a formidable opponent. The power inside him is immense, however someone used a strong Binding Charm on him to prevent it from coming out. Over the years . . ." He was interrupted by one of the Elementals.

"Who bound his magic?" This figure sounded highly agitated.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts" sighed Godric.

The figures turned to each other and began to speak in an ancient language. Godric couldn't understand a word of it, but it sounded as if they were highly angry. '_Don't anger them until tomorrow_' he said to himself. The figures returned their attention to Godric and the female spoke again.

"If it can be reversed, will you train him?"

Godric broke into a smile. "Naturally." He looked up to the ball of white light before it changes and showed a young child, about a year old, holding into some blankets.

"A dark wizard killed his parents at a very young age." The images changed to the same boy, only a few years older. "He lived with his relatives, however they neglected him because he is a wizard. He learnt to read, write and walk by himself. On numerous occasions, his magic has broken free from the Binding Charm through high levels of emotion." The ball showed a very large child chasing the boy in question. All of a sudden he hid behind a wall, shut his eyes, and with a '_pop_' was gone. The images changed again to show many things; people's hair turning different colours, object appearing and disappearing, wounds healing very quickly, clothes shrinking, glass breaking, hair growing, and even the most amusing towards the Elementals, a fat woman blowing up and floating.

Godric continued. "About a month ago during an even known as the Triwizard Tournament, he saw a fellow student killed in front of him. He blames himself, and he is slowly seeping into depression."

The ball changes again to show a bright green light hit a teenager and slump to the ground.

"Godric, if someone is going to become unstable, do you think it is wise to train him?" The female spoke.

The ball of light vanished very quickly. Godric spoke up. "He cannot express his emotions to his relatives, so" he was interrupted again. "Do you wish to become his surrogate father?" Asked one of the male figures.

"He has no-one to turn to. His godfather is on the run, and Dumbledore will not let him stay with any of his best friends. I feel that if. . . " The female finished his sentence, "if you train him, then he may have the father he never had, and you will have the son that was never born?"

"Well, I do have similar appearances, and . . . " another male figure spoke up. "You are aware that he is your heir, and that makes you his long lost great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather?"

"Yes, however he does not know that. I would like to tell him."

"If he comes here." This made Godric look at the ground. This would be another heir that would not join.

"Don't look so down Godric, we haven't made our decision." Godric looked up and smiled.

The figures spoke to each other in their ancient language and three of them suddenly left the female alone with Godric.

"We have made our decision. Godric Gryffindor, by manipulating the flow of time around this castle, you will train young Harry James Potter in wandless magic, elemental magic, movement enhancement, Animagus traning and sword fighting, not to mention appropriate life lessons."

Godric was ready to jump in celebration. The Elemental raised an arm and moved it slightly. Sky blue light filled the room and concentrated in a spot at Godric's feet. The light grew to the shape a human body before fading. Harry opened his green eyes to meet a pair of gold ones.


	2. The New Harry

****

Chapter 1 - The New Harry

~~~~~~~~~~

Two years later

~~~~~~~~~~

"Good evening Phoenix Guard"

The same room, only a different figure stood in front of the Elemantal.

"Good evening, my Lady." Harry said with a charming smile. He was wearing tight fitting black, red and gold robes that showed a similar frame and build to Godric's. 

"I hope your mission was successful?" she spoke.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but I only saw the face of Lucius Malfoy, however I bring new information." Harry continued, "the Death Eaters plan to initiate their new recruits in two months time."

"This is better than we had expected. Riddle's recruiting involves all members to show their faces." She said quite happily.

"The date is set for Halloween, and all Death Eaters will be there. I believe they will be initiating Hogwarts students." Harry spoke. He had changed a lot over the last two years, however he kept it hidden under a powerful Glamour Charm to prevent others from seeing the changes. Now standing at 6 ft 8 and no longer had the need for his glasses, Harry looked very different. Only his famous scar remained.

"Pretty typical for Riddle. Do you know the location?" the Elemental inquired.

"It is close to Hogwarts, but other than that I have no idea. My Lady, Halloween is the full-moon, so werewolves may be present. Dementors and Vampires may be present as well." Harry spoke.

"This causes obvious changes. No-doubt a 'party' will be following the initiation." She spoke with disgust.

The 'party' she referred to was usually the rape and slaughter of innocent muggles by the Death Eaters and other dark creatures. Harry had observed one before and vowed to prevent them from happening again. 

"Enough about that Harry, how has you summer been?" She asked in a kind voice.

"Since I removed the Glamour before the summer; Petunia passed out, Dudley became immensely jealous, and Vernon paled considerably." Harry chuckled at the memory.

"How much does he weigh now?"

"Who, Dudley - wouldn't know. The words 'scale', 'weight' and 'fat' cause the same reaction as the word 'magic'. Petunia and Vernon insist that he still has puppy fat and big boned."

"Wait, they see you, then your cousin, and still can't admit it?" She was about to collapse from the need to laugh.

"Of course not. We went to the local pool yesterday. I had girls following around me all day. They only way I got some time to myself was to sit near Dudley." Harry grimaced and continued. "I don't think he can fit in the shower now, because I can smell him from at least a mile away."

The Elemantal had given in and collapsed while Harry projected the image of Dudley in a ball of light. Upon recovering from her fits of laughter, she looked up to see the 'beast'. Harry cleared the image after she broke into more laughter. Recovering again she spoke.

"Will you be able to spent time at one of your friends house before you go back?" Traces of laughter could still be heard in her voice.

"The Grangers have asked me over and I've accepted. I'm a bit worried because only her parents invited me. I've got a feeling that Hermione knows absolutely nothing." Harry replied.

"She'll be happy to see the-new-you, that's for sure! Anyway, you better leave and start packing. The summer is still long and I believe Godric wishes to speak with you before you leave."

Harry bowed his head and waled out the large redwood doors to see Godric waiting for him. "Ready for the summer at Hermione's house?" He said with a wicked grin.

"Godric, she just broke up with Ron, so I doubt she'll be ready to date that so soon."

"That's rich, coming from the king of dating." You could almost cut the sarcasm in Godric's voice before it turned serious. "You need to get yourself a girlfriend Harry, and we both know that you and Hermione are perfect for each other."

The hallway was a lot brighter than the room Harry was previously in and it clearly showed how much Harry looked like a younger version of Godric. His green eyes were a deep emerald colour and had small specks of a light green which made them rather difficult to look away from. Harry's physical features made him intimidating to other males, while attracting females whereever he went.

"We may not be Veelas, but we can attract women just as easily." It was a joke Godric always made when referring to Harry's romantic situation, or rather lack-of.

"Godric, do I really want to be with a woman that uses the pick-up line 'can I blow your horn' . . . " Harry paused and spoke before Godric said anything, "actually, don't answer that. Your 'sex talk' still gives me nightmares."

"Listen Harry, promise me that you get yourself a girlfriend. The Glamour is off, so all you have to choose. There must be plenty of fine witches at Hogwarts. And most of them will be more than willing to 'blow your horn'!"

Harry rolled his eyes before ending the conversation. "Bye Godric, see you next week!" And with a '_Pop_' he was gone.


	3. The Grangers

****

Chapter 2 - The Grangers

"Tell us Hermione"

"Please"

"It'll be our secret"

"Fine" Hermione said. Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti and her sister Padma had been bothering her with a question for the last hour and they wanted to hear the results.

"Wait, why should I tell you?" she questioned.

Lavender sighed and explained. "We just want to know for our theory." Hermione became highly interested in the last word so she continued to listen. "It goes like this: 'The better a wizard can handle a broom, the bigger their . . . wand . . . is'. So if you could tell us how big Ron and Victor are, we will stop bothering you." Pavarti continued to explain. "Fred and Gorge are very good, and their girlfriends have told me they're about 8 inches." Ginny spoke up "Draco is a mediocre on a broom, and he's 7 inches." Everyone stared at Ginny in shock while she just smiled. Padma shook it off and finished "If you tell us the size of Ron and Victor, we could confirm our theory."

Hermione though about this and said "Ron is 5 inches and Victor is 9 inches."

All of the girls broke into laughter but stopped when they heard a car pull up to the driveway.

"Who was this 'friend' that your parents talked about?" asked Ginny after she stopped.

"I don't know, probable some business partner. Wait, about your theory" she giggled slightly, "you forgot one person." They all stared at Hermione and in unison asked "who?"

"Well, there's only one person better on a broom than Ron, his brothers, Malfoy, and Victor. . . Harry!" she said.

Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti and Padma eyes opened wide as they realised it was the truth. They could just hear Hermione's parents downstairs making tea.

"Should we see who it is?" asked Lavender.

They all looked at each other before coming to the decision and made their way down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~

Downstairs

~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you again for letting me stay Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Harry said.

"It's no trouble, those relatives of yours really have a problem with magic, don't they." Remarked Mr. Granger. The kettle finished and Mrs Granger asked "Tea dear?"

"Yes, thank you." Harry accepted the tea and followed them to the table. Immediately he sensed 5 people hiding near the stairs, listening to the conversation at the edge of the stairs. He knew who they were and decided to have a bit of fun. 

"So, did Hermione make the ranks of Head Girl?" he questioned, knowing it would make Hermione's head swell with pride.

"Yes, she was quiet proud of herself when she got the letter, only she wants to knew who the Head Boy is."

Harry pulled the very badge out of his pocket. Both adults smiled. "What score did you get for your OWLs?" asked Mr. Granger. Everyone knew that Hermione received 14, but only Dumbledore and the Order knew Harry's. He became rather nervous. During the test, Harry had transformed into his lion form for Professor McGonagall, produced his Patronus for (the real) Professor Moody and, after dropping Divination and taking up Languages and had a fluent conversation in 6 languages to Professor (Romulas) Lupin. Each professor awarded him an extra point, giving him 15 OWL's. Harry knew that if Hermione were to find out, she'd probably kill him of the spot. He decided to change the subject.

"Where is Hermione anyway?" he asked. Mrs. Granger replied, "She invited a few friends. They're probably upstairs talking. Take Harry up to the guest room." Referring to Mr. Granger who acted after finishing his tea.

Harry took this as the time to act, and used the Jelly Legs curse on Ginny, causing all five girls to topple to the ground. They quickly got up and were shocked to see the 'new' Harry. Their mouth's promptly dropped open when they realised that the person in fitted jeans and sleeveless t-shirt was Harry. He noticed the changes in the girls but made sure it wasn't that obvious. They were all wearing rather short, skimpy clothes, except for Ginny who wore a bikini top. '_Remember, Hermione's the only one who is single, and she would look very nice without . . ._' spoke a voice that sounded a lot like Godric's, but Harry shook it off.

"What, don't you like my second head?" Harry joked. It didn't snap them out of it. '_It's going to be a long summer_' he thought.


End file.
